


诊断：相思病

by CrimesOfADeadpool, Mcparachute



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel 616, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Deadpool contemplates, Deadpool obsession, First Kiss, Fluffy, HoneyWorks, M/M, Scarring, Songfic, shooting self, slightly angsty, 中文翻译, 很多次屋顶上的相遇, 微虐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/pseuds/CrimesOfADeadpool, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcparachute/pseuds/Mcparachute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>死侍挥了挥手：“没关系。我脑子里的声音们说过啦。每个人都讨厌我。”<br/>“我并不…讨厌你。”小蜘蛛恼火地说。<br/>死侍先直起身子，又弯了下去。“哦~~~这是在表白吗？我们私奔吧小蜘蛛。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	诊断：相思病

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Diagnosis: Lovesickness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686230) by [CrimesOfADeadpool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/pseuds/CrimesOfADeadpool). 



> 基于HoneyWorks同名歌曲的作品。  
> 经过与Beta的协商决定歌词不作翻译，因为英文歌词为原作者从日文翻译而来。  
> 感谢阅读。

Love textbooks, Love Reference Guides.  
Since I can’t get anywhere with you, I may as well read them.

死侍叹了口气，伸了下懒腰。他在床上蠕动着，愣愣地盯着脏兮兮的天花板。他又叹了口气。

[我们应该去拜访他吗？]一个声音说。  
另一个声音赞同。  
死侍翻身趴着，抓过一个枕头压在头上。‘他不想看见我。’  
[这倒是大实话。]

是啊这事弄得他们的关系完全不一样了。他试图解释他根本不在乎小蜘蛛的真实身份，就算他长得很好看，也比他想象中的更年轻。据他估计，他们第一次相遇时小蜘蛛肯定在念高中。  
[他现在成年啰。]*  
‘是啊。’死侍思索着。小蜘蛛淡褐色的眼睛出现在他的脑海。他又翻身仰躺着。好漂亮好漂亮好漂亮啊。  
无论如何，从那之后小蜘蛛就故意躲着他——比以前更甚，这很不公平。他什么都没做啊。他发现小蜘蛛的身份又不是他的错。  
他凄凉地叹息了声，然后滚下床，嗙地一声砸到地上。

[比如？]

韦德抬起了头。  
好主意啊。

~~~~~~~~~  
The sky is rife with the scent of winter  
I’m pretty sure my wanting to be with you is the fault of the season  
韦德嘘了一口气，双臂环于胸前。  
“现在我看起来像爱情喜剧片里的主角哎。”他自言自语道，拉了拉他的围巾，然后把戴了手套的手缩进口袋里。  
他挤进人群时开始给自己哼泰坦尼克号的主题曲，跟着人群往市中心赶。  
如果他是个哲学家，他可能会思考这个世界是如何运转的，为什么人们就喜欢吃的和有镶边的奢侈品。但他是死侍，所以他放弃了更深的思考，专注于食物和咖啡的香气。  
咖啡~闻起来好棒。虽然不像酒精那么棒…但他现在在演爱情喜剧片，所以只能喝咖啡。  
他哼着歌穿过大街小巷，然后在咖啡店给自己点了杯饮料和焦糖块，坐在窗边，试着记起他看过的所有爱情喜剧的场景，然后吃掉那些东西。  
下一步……买买买啰。

~~~~~~~  
在他掏出一打信用卡后，店员从怀疑到热情的变脸速度之快令人惊叹。  
三小时后，几千刀刷刷刷没了之后，死侍折回了街上，高高兴兴地甩着他的十个购物袋，故意无视路人的眼光。  
‘充实的一天！’他对脑内的声音说。  
[我同意。]  
他又开始哼歌，然后僵住了。  
路的另一边是…是小蜘蛛？  
他们的目光相遇，男孩僵在那里。  
时间静止了一秒。  
然后是恐惧。  
他看见男孩的眼神充满了恐惧，然后男孩充满保护欲地将手臂环在与他并行的女孩肩上。  
死侍咳了一声，然后走开了。

~~~~~~~

I didn’t even ask for this…life can be so unkind  
Suddenly remembering that night when stars filled the sky

死侍躲在他的床底下。  
[你不能永远躲这儿啊。]  
‘我当然可以。’死侍回嘴。  
[这样很无聊的。]  
‘出去买东西真是个糟糕的主意。’  
[…嗯。]  
他紧紧闭上眼睛。‘他讨厌我。’

‘他是真的讨厌我。’死侍呻吟着。

然后是一片寂静。  
“连我脑子里的声音都讨厌我。”死侍大声地说。  
他从床底下爬出来。“枪！枪！我的枪呢？”他抓住离他最近的那把枪然后对准自己。  
[你才清理过。]  
‘我还以为你们走了呢。’  
没有回复。死侍叹了口气。那声音是对的。  
他穿过房间爬到窗外，然后爬上了屋顶。注视着这座城市时，他叹了口气。  
“嘿。”背后有个声音传来。  
死侍咒骂了句，被吓得差点一头栽下去：“蜘蛛侠！”  
小蜘蛛尴尬地挥了挥手：“呃，嗨。”  
死侍眨了眨眼。“好高兴遇到你！”他用一种假装出的轻快语气向他打招呼。“想看看我的表演吗，”他挥了挥枪，“你希望我对准头还是胸膛呢？”  
小蜘蛛的头罩因为愤怒而扭曲：“哪处都不选。”  
“哦，选腿啊，好选择哦。虽然流血致死要蛮久，但是这样没啥内脏流出来嘛。”  
“我到这儿来不是来看你自杀的，韦德。”  
死侍眨了眨眼：“那你来干嘛？”  
小蜘蛛叹了口气，在他旁边坐了下来：“我来是想道歉。”  
“什么？”韦德仍然在假装很高兴：“为什么？”  
“为了之前的事，”小蜘蛛严肃地回复。  
“哦那个啊，”死侍挥了挥手，“没什么。就像我脑子里的声音说的，每个人都讨厌我。”  
“我并不…讨厌你。”小蜘蛛恼火地说。  
死侍先直起身子，又弯了下去。“哦~~~这是在表白吗？我们私奔吧小蜘蛛。”虽然他的语气并没有变，但他确实感觉好多了。轻松了点，也高兴了起来。  
“你和我。”他带着极大的热情继续说，“就像罗密欧与朱丽叶，伊阿宋与美狄亚，私奔吧。”  
“你知道他们最后都死了，是吧？”  
“这是因为都死了才有趣啊！”  
小蜘蛛恼火地叹了口气：“很高兴看到你振作起来了。”  
“当然，你都对我表白了好吗……”  
“是是是，”小蜘蛛边回答边站起身来，“别自杀了好吗？”  
“听从您的命令我的爱！”  
小蜘蛛没理他，而是向对面的大楼射出蛛丝荡走了，没入繁忙的交通中。  
“他不讨厌我。”死侍用一种梦幻般的声音说道，刚才小蜘蛛说的话让他感觉像在梦中一样。

~~~~~~~~~  
I won’t be fooled by all this!  
Love you? No!  
There’s no reason to say it, right? None at all.

[有点不大对劲。]

死侍直勾勾盯着小蜘蛛，不…彼得。  
现在他知道他的名字了。距离屋顶上的那次谈话已经过了两个礼拜了，现在他在另外一栋楼顶，紧随着小蜘蛛。惊奇的是他学到了超多的东西，从过去两个礼拜的——

楼下的彼得抬起了头看到了他，皱起了眉，然后挥了挥手。  
死侍也向他打了招呼。‘即使对象知道你在跟着他也算尾随?'

[ 当然啊。]  
韦德咕哝了声。‘我又不需要你们的允许。’  
[当然不需要。]  
韦德眨了眨眼。‘嘿彼得去了哪儿？’他跪了下来。  
[他大概对你尾随他感到厌烦？]  
‘怎么可能有人觉得我烦？我可逗了。’  
“是啊。”  
“彼得！”他猛地抬头，又翻滚着瘫在地上。他在街道和他的小伙伴之间看来看去：“你怎么做到的？”

[为了方便情节发展！]  
呃，为了方便情节发展。  
小蜘蛛环起了手臂：“我应该为此担心吗？”  
“可能吧？担心什么？”  
“你跟着我。”

“嘘！”他眨了眨眼，“呃。”他陷入了思索。  
彼得发出了不耐烦的声音：“你不需要去解决掉谁吗？”  
韦德摇了摇头：“没有。”  
彼得叹了口气，走到他旁边坐下，一条腿在楼边晃荡着。“韦德，”他忍了又忍，终于开口，“你不能尾随别人。”

 

Share the load already! This love is freaking heavy!  
Too heavy to keep holding onto it all alone!

“我知道。”韦德说着，故意无视脑子里的声音。  
彼得看了他一眼：“真的？”  
韦德点点头。“但是…”他以一种大学教授要给学生一场头脑风暴的语气问道，“如果那个人知道他被尾随了，这还算尾随吗？”  
“算啊。”彼得干巴巴地回答。  
韦德脑子里的声音哈哈大笑起来，韦德则愁眉苦脸起来。  
“好吧，那我就是在尾随你。”他自暴自弃地说。  
彼得只是冲他眨了眨眼。

Let’s go half and half on these feelings that make my heart race  
It won’t do for it to just be anybody  
接下来韦德什么也没说。周围弥漫着让人不舒服的寂静。  
“那么…”彼得终于开口，“别再这样了。”  
韦德拉长了脸：“但是小——蜘——蛛，”  
男孩叹了口气。  
韦德好像没被打断似的继续说：“如果不这样我就见不到你了。”  
彼得摸了摸头：“那么如果我…同意…时不时见见你……不是约会，”他迅速地补充道，“我是说，有计划地，这样你能不能停止尾随我？”

I want to become more than friends  
Whether you push or pull I won’t be swayed!

韦德眨了眨眼。然后再次眨了眨眼。“呃…”他晃了晃脑袋，“你能再说一遍吗？”  
“我们可以时不时见面。”彼得简明扼要地说，“这样你可以不要跟着我了。”  
韦德捂住了嘴。他试图思考。他真的真的真的试了。  
但是眼前的一切有点…晕晕乎乎的。  
“好啊。”他有气无力地说。  
彼得点了点头，然后跟他约好时间地点。

Just supposing here, what if you were to fall in love with me?  
Even if you gotta make an exception, the answer should be easy! Right?  
“Love” really is a sickness!

 

~~~~  
韦德有点小焦虑。  
彼得说随意点。  
那到底是什么意思啊？  
他翻出一条裙子：“这个够随意吗？”他问脑子里的声音。  
[]他们异口同声。  
他咕哝了一声然后把裙子扔到一边。他叹了口气，一屁股坐了下来。  
“为什么我不能穿我的紧身衣？”他问天花板。

他哀嚎了一声：“看见彼得跟个满身疤的怪物混在一起也没好到哪里去啊。”他回答道，手臂环住了腿。

My love schemes don’t go well  
Having started to make these kind of efforts…it’s pretty shocking right?  
Under the fall sky, when the feelings in a girl’s heart come to change

[不如穿件卫衣。]  
死侍啧了一声站起来，觉得心累：“我会把这个搞砸的。”  
没人理他。

~~~~~~~~~~  
If I don’t look back over my shoulder I’ll wind up regretting things

“韦德。”彼得向他打招呼，搂着个姑娘走向咖啡馆。  
韦德眨了眨眼，拉了拉他的卫衣来确保他的脸被遮住了。“嘿。”他看向那个女孩。  
彼得尴尬地眨了眨眼：“呃，这是玛丽简。她说要送我来。”  
MJ点点头：“对啊，我们要看好彼得。我还得来瞧瞧他的约会对象。”她冲他狡猾地笑笑。  
彼得脸红了，张开嘴，但在他说话前，韦德抢先了一步：“我们没有约会。”  
两人都给了他奇怪的眼神。

You are getting praised by someone  
I selfishly feel happy about it but,  
As for that ‘someone’,  
If it’s a girl…well then there’ll be mixed feelings…

“呃，”死侍开口，拉扯着他的卫衣。他越界了，他恶心地意识到这一点。“最起码，”他假装愉快地说，“彼得是这样告诉我的。”  
彼得呆呆地点点头：“是的。”他看向MJ。“对。呃。再见。”他说。  
她冲韦德皱了皱眉然后温柔地亲了亲小蜘蛛的脸颊：“再见啦Tiger。”她说，然后离开了。  
韦德看着她走开，眼里满满的嫉妒。

Share the load already! This love is bitter all on my own!  
It’s all so bitter I can’t drink it down  
彼得仍然好奇地看着韦德。  
韦德看着咖啡馆：“我们进去？”  
彼得点点头。

~~~~~

Let’s go half and half on the painful throbbing of my heart as well  
There’s no medicine effective against this ache

即使他们已经就座，彼得仍然奇怪地盯着他。  
韦德挤出一个笑脸，虽然彼得看不见。  
“那么…”  
彼得皱起了眉：“你还好吗？你看起来…有点奇怪。跟平时不同的那种奇怪。自从…”  
韦德眨眨眼回想起来。“自从你说你不讨厌我。”他慢慢地说。  
彼得点头。  
韦德咕哝了声。之前从来没人对他说过这种话。有点……  
[浪漫？]  
没错。

I want to make off with the two halves of ‘lo-ve’  
Not really hoping for anything special beyond that

彼得直直地看向他：“那么，你还…好吗？”  
韦德皱眉：“我不知道。”  
“好吧。”他看着韦德，好像他害怕韦德会爆炸一样。其实这事发生过一两次，所以不奇怪。  
韦德摇摇头：“玛丽简？”他问道，故意转移话题。  
彼得脸红了：“我的朋友。”  
“女朋友？”  
“不是。”  
“唔。”他凑近，试图看进彼得的眼里。  
彼得惊讶地眨眼。然后韦德意识到他靠得太近了，彼得肯定看见了他的疤。韦德快速地缩回原处，又拉了拉他的衣服。  
彼得皱起了眉，目光移向别处。  
服务员过来送餐，于是他们沉默地吃起了东西。  
这真的比尾随好吗？他不禁想着。  
［你就不应该找英雄面基。］  
对啊，他也这样想。

Suppose you fell head over heels for me starting today?  
Come on! Sometimes you gotta let your imagination run wild! Right?  
“Love” really is a sickness!

［我想知道为什么玛丽简觉得你是他的约会对象？］  
韦德皱起了眉，不去理这个问题。  
彼得眨了眨眼，脸红了：“呃…”  
韦德也冲他眨了眨眼，然后用轻佻的口气问：“哦彼得～，”他开口，“你在散布小道消息？”  
彼得对他怒目而视：“没有！”  
“那这是个约会吗？”  
“不是！”彼得极快地反驳。  
唔。“那你经常跟精神不稳定的雇佣兵见面吗？”  
彼得翻了个白眼：“是啊，见完了你我还要去见模仿大师呢。”  
韦德颇有见地地点点头：“我听说他长得很帅啊，还有，”他神神秘秘地凑近，“我只告诉你啊，有次我跟他打的时候，一下子就推到了他的某部位，跟你讲啊，说他天赋异禀还真不是夸张—”  
彼得举起手：“停停停拜托了。”他拉长了脸：“下次我跟他打的时候真的不想想起这个。”  
韦德笑了：“会分心的。”他补充道。  
彼得也笑了：“是啊，分心对你来说没什么。你有自愈因子啊。”  
“自愈因子倒是能让啪啪啪时间延长！”韦德说。  
彼得叹气：“我不是在说这个。”他好奇地看着他：“不过，这是真的吗？”  
韦德耸耸肩：“别人是这么告诉我的。”他顿了顿：“你想试试吗？”  
彼得又翻了个白眼：“下次吧。”  
“好吧，如果模仿大师不跟你约了，告诉我哦。”  
接下来的时间过得很愉快。

 

~~~~

 

I’ve heard one-sided crushes are fun but that’s a lie,  
it’s just painful and full of tears  
But when I realised this was love I felt really happy

韦德很高兴。他为什么高兴？他也不太清楚，但他是个享受生活的人。他给自己哼歌，坐在楼顶打理他的武士刀。  
他用指腹划过刀刃，刀刃划破手套割破他的手指时他点了点头。  
“这卫生吗？”身后一个声音传来。  
“可能不卫生。”死侍回复道。小蜘蛛在他身旁坐了下来。他冲他笑了下：“怎么了小蜘蛛？”  
小蜘蛛耸耸肩，捡起一把武士刀：“等某些不好的事发生。”  
“我现在很忙的。但是如果你想让我把什么东西给炸了…”  
韦德保证小蜘蛛在翻白眼。“谢谢，但是不要，谢谢。”  
“某人看上去心情不好啊～，模仿大师放你鸽子了？”  
彼得叹了口气放下武士刀，显然在后悔当初说了那样的话。  
死侍咧开嘴偷笑了下，然后又不动声色地收起那把刀。  
“别理那混蛋了。要不咱们今晚住一块儿吧，聊聊那些傻蛋，玩玩儿真心话大冒险？”  
“哦我可不认为和你‘住一块儿’只会发生这些纯洁的事。”  
死侍做沉思状，“可能会有些附加活动，更刺激，更美好，更‘和谐’～”他倒是大大方方承认了自己的图谋。彼得没说反对，韦德自己在一旁莫名的兴奋起来。  
“你是在考虑我的建议吗？”他迫不及待地想得到个回复，“别担心，彼得，我会尽量温柔的……”他的嗓音、语气、气息突然都变得令人几乎要晕眩窒息，而他还在继续缓缓靠近，没有停下的意思。  
彼得轻轻地推了他一下，“随你吧。”  
他没有拒绝，没有，拒绝。  
“那个，”彼得声音低了下去，“你想把下一次约……见面，定在什么时候？”  
韦德脸上的笑容僵住了，“你想……下一次？”  
小蜘蛛的面罩皱了起来，可以想见他拉下了脸，“我就是这个意思。”  
韦德眨了几下眼，“真的？”  
“你说呢？”  
“哦，”韦德没想到小蜘蛛会是这样的反应。他总觉得这种事必须一击即中，彼得或许不会想和他有工作之外的交集，更不用说和自己共进晚餐，甚至有些更亲密的举动了。  
彼得低下头，“那么……”  
“没问题啊，”韦德语气故作轻松，眼睛紧盯着自己的脚尖，“老时间，老地方？”  
彼得抬起头看着他的眼睛，松了口气，“说定了。”  
韦德收起他的武士刀，略显局促地看着彼得，“进来坐会儿吗？”  
彼得犹豫了下，“好啊。”  
彼得看着一屋子的混乱场景，皱着眉捡起一只空的披萨盒，把面具丢在椅子上，“你知道吧，这和我能想象的二十岁大学生的公寓环境有过之而无不及。”  
韦德毫不在乎的甩了甩手，收好武士刀，“哦我还在往一尘不染的境界发展。”  
他坐在床上，想象了下电影里高中女生的房间是什么样子的。“冰箱里有吃的别客气。”  
彼得游荡到冰箱前，打开看了下。  
“……”  
“还有能吃的吗？”韦德问了句。  
“……没了。”他声音听上去有点怪。  
韦德眨了眨眼，嘟了下嘴。彼得叹了口气拿出瓶啤酒，递了瓶给韦德，打开自己的那瓶，滑进张单人椅中。  
韦德看着手里的啤酒，眉头微不可查地皱了下，手指划过面具，它覆盖着遍布脸上的密密麻麻的疤痕。注意到彼得盯着自己，他放下手里的啤酒，“稍等。”  
彼得的面扭曲了下，“怎么了……”他不着痕迹地避开目光，“没什么。”  
韦德将手重又按上自己的脸，努力控制自己微微颤抖的嘴唇。“这样更公平些。”

 

他看了下窗户，还开着。他轻轻点了点头。  
“你想看看我的脸吗？”韦德建议道。  
彼得的眼睛亮了一下，“想的，”他就那样迫不及待地说了出来，意识到之后脸不由红了，“我是……认真的。”  
韦德微微笑了下，“不怎么好看呐，”他善意的提醒了他。  
彼得坚定地点了点头。  
韦德的手在面具上顿了顿，然后他深吸了一口气，仿佛下了很大的决心移开了面具。后悔也来不及了，当一件事已经发生，我们永远不会知道接下来会发生什么，也没有办法再回头，唯一能做的就是安静地接受和等待。

韦德闭上眼睛，小心翼翼地呼吸。  
彼得一直沉默着，韦德有些不情愿的睁开双眼。

彼得看着他，但……那眼神里没有一丝厌恶，这一点韦德是很确定的。他先前见过太多厌恶的眼神，还有仇恨的眼神，恐惧的眼神……  
彼得却只是饶有兴趣地看着他。  
“唔，”彼得终于开口。

 

Share the load already! This love is freaking heavy!  
Too heavy to keep holding onto it all alone!  
Let’s go half and half on these feelings that make my heart race

韦德静静地等待面前这个聪明的人对这张脸作出评价，或者说在等他消化这种感觉，以免他尖叫着逃开。  
然而没有。  
彼得只是小啜了口啤酒。  
韦德眨了眨眼打开啤酒盖，继续等待着。  
“你是……”彼得斟酌着用词，“你是怎么……”他摆了摆手，“如果这个问题不那么私人的话，”他飞快的补充了一句。

“我的自愈细胞能救我，也能杀我,” 韦德对他全盘托出，不带一丝犹豫。  
彼得耐心地听着。“嗯，”故事讲完的时候，他给出了这样的回答。  
韦德嘴角勾起半个弧度，彼得的脸红了红。

If it’s not something special then it’s no good!  
I want to become more than friends  
Whether you push or pull I won’t be swayed!  
“呃，有张和名字相配的脸挺好的。我开始觉得你的面具是焊上去的了。”  
“曾经，是的。”韦德的语气听上去少有的严肃而沉重。  
彼得张了张嘴想说些什么，还是选择了缄默。“嗯，”话到最后只剩下一个无意义的单音节。  
韦德总觉得没有面具的自己就像在大庭广众下赤裸着身子一样，那种感觉很不好。  
韦德打量了遍小蜘蛛，“我们交换各自的故事吧，”抬手示意了下他，“你又是怎么……”  
彼得低下头陷入回忆，“那可是个很长的故事啊。”韦德摆了摆手，“我有足够的时间听你讲。”  
彼得对着他轻轻笑了，指尖划拉着啤酒瓶，“那么……好吧。”  
之后的时间，小蜘蛛一直在讲述他是如何得到自己的超能力的。  
等他讲完，韦德咂了砸嘴，“你这故事没有我的精彩。”  
彼得闻言愣住了，“什么？”  
“我是说，我的故事版本更有趣。”  
彼得摇摇头，“我才不信。”  
“而且我的能力也更拉风。”死侍继续嘚瑟。  
彼得怀疑的瞥了一眼，“你确定？”  
死侍很自信地点了点头。  
彼得开始为自己鸣不平，辩论了半天叹了口气，“好吧好吧，就算你厉害了。”  
韦德又点了点头很是满意，“事实胜于雄辩。”  
彼得摇了摇头，站起来喝光了啤酒。  
韦德却以强推回应了他的动作。  
看着上方近在咫尺的韦德，彼得的脸刷的红了。  
“你瞧，我要是想征服你，连超能力都不需要用。”  
彼得的眼神游离在韦德的疤痕上，描摹着伤疤的形状，韦德默默地避开了。  
彼得恢复了自由，站起来理了理头发，“我真的该走了。”  
韦德默默地点头，神情木然。 

Suppose you started to love me more than anyone else in the world?  
I’ll show you I can be your ideal kind of girl!  
“呃，”彼得临走前突然又停下。他主动地靠近韦德，“或许我以后没这个机会了呢……”他说完，然后更进一步，将自己的嘴唇覆上了韦德的。  
韦德的大脑短路了，一切都是本能驱使，他回应着面前的人，加深了这个吻。绵长的拥吻结束，两人再次分开。  
“老时间，老地方，对吧？”彼得问道。  
韦德没有答话，无言地点头，彼此已是了然。  
彼得对他示意了下，拿上自己的面罩跳出了窗户。红色的身影模糊远去，消失在林立的高楼中。  
韦德靠着墙站着。

韦德轻叹了口气，心里却是难言的快乐甜蜜。  
爱情啊，真的是一种让人深陷其中却又无法自拔的病。


End file.
